1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head hanger, and more particularly to a shower head hanger which has a water outflow function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of shower head hangers on the market. One is fixed on the wall for the shower head to be hanged thereon without a water outflow function, and the other is as shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3. The shower head hanger is to combine a bracket 10 and a two-way pipe 20. The upper end of the two-way pipe 20 is threadedly connected to a spherical head nut 30. The spherical head nut 30 is fitted on a spherical head 60. A fixing ring 40 and a washer 50 are provided between the spherical head nut 30 and the inner side of the upper end of the two-way pipe 20. The spherical head 60 is fixed on the wall, so that the shower head hanger is also fixed on the wall. The lower end of the two-way pipe 20 is connected with a shower head through a tube so as to supply water to the shower head. The bracket 10 is for the shower head to be hanged thereon. In order to position the shower head well, the inner wall of the bracket 10 is provided with a skidproof pad 70. The spherical head 60 comprises a seal washer 80 therein.
But, the aforesaid two shower head hangers cannot achieve a water outflow function and are unable to enhance their functions to satisfy consumers for more demands. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.